The present invention relates to an image forming system which is comprised of an input device and an output device connected by a communication means and outputs input data from the input device to the output device, thereby to form images based on the inputted data.
Conventionally, proposals have been made for a method of outputting input data from a plurality of input devices to one output device and a method for inversely outputting image data inputted from one input device to a plurality of output devices (References 1. Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 8-289053, 2. Japanese Patent No. 2998966, 3. Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 7-65145, and 4. Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 7-147615).
These proposals mainly has an object of improving the throughput in copying, and propose that the device to be used can be selected among connected devices (the references 1 to 4), status information of devices can be transmitted and received (3 and 4), data input/output and communication control are possible between devices (4), and fixed addresses are assigned respectively to devices (3).
These proposals have not been intended to improve image quality or operation ability in copying in which different types of originals and also different formats of outputs are mixed. Further, the proposals have not been intended to integrate image data inputted from a plurality of input devices with respect to the references 3 and 4.
However, demands for improvement of image quality have progressed in accordance with spreading of full-color copying machines. As a result, in the present situation, requirements for image attribute parameters and output processing styles to be specified with respect to an inputted original have rapidly increased. It is therefore difficult to achieve copying operation which satisfies all conditions concerning input image attributes and input methods in one copying operation.
For example, it is difficult to carry out, by one operation, image input operation suitable for a case that a photograph-based original (photograph original) or a text-based original (text original) are mixed in a series of documents, that single-sided originals and double-sided originals are mixed, or that originals having a deep back-ground color like news papers and originals having a white back-ground color are mixed.
With respect to output media, only output pages corresponding to a specified original can be outputted but media such as OHP, thick paper, and the like are difficult to specify, in conventional techniques. In practice, however, as color originals have increased and image quality has progressed, requests are going to increase for using an output medium specialized for color at a specified part and using partially a thick paper to prevent images on both sides of a double-sided image from being seen through from both sides.
With respect to output methods, it is difficult to perform double-sided output or rotating output only with respect to a specified range of originals.
A measure for solving these problems is a method in which input images are classified for every input means, output medium, and output style, copying suitable for every attribute is carried out, and manual integration is carried out after completion of all operation. However, this measure accompanies very complicated labor, and remarkably lowers the throughput.